


Pain

by sumiiii0613



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumiiii0613/pseuds/sumiiii0613
Relationships: hyal - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Pain

*hyal

*对不起我又虐xss了

*灵感型写作选手

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


1.

  


小森和白滨的再会是在某个夏天的周五的电车上。说再会其实也并没有那么久，估摸着也就一两年左右的时间吧。

  


那是城市里新建没多久的新电车，坐的人还不算多。何况现在是下午三点，车厢里顶多只有三三两两穿着西服的人和归宅部所属的jk。

  


在一个几乎没什么人上车的小站，小森不自主地把目光放在了上车的人身上。

  


对方很自然地坐到了小森身边，吓得小森赶紧熄了手机屏幕。

  


“隼，好久不见。”

  


“嗯...好久不见，亚岚君。”

  


车内打得过冷的空调让穿着清凉的短袖的白滨打了个寒颤。

  


“穿得挺正式的嘛。最近开始找工作了吗？”

  


白滨扫视了一眼穿在小森身上的正装，露出读不出意味的笑。

  


“啊...对。因为出身校不好所以还挺辛苦的。”

  


小森露出无奈的笑。

  


“隼在哪站下？”

  


“终点站。”

  


“我是隼的前一站。”

  


“诶...亚岚君是要在最近那里新开的舞蹈学校当老师吗？”

  


“啊，你看我们社内新闻了？”

  


“嗯。我有空的话也去看看吧，不过得等这段时间过去再说。”

  


“没事啦，隼现在就先专注于自己的事情吧，像我这种连大学都放弃了的人没资格跟你提要求啦。”

  


“加油。隼一定可以的。”

  


白滨下了车，车门紧紧地闭上了。

  


小森重新点开先前一直在看的界面。

  


“如何阻止一个想要自杀的人？”

  


他刚想继续看下去，屏幕顶部跳出了一条突兀的邮件通知。

  


第10次的未录取。

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


2.

  


小森本来应该和白滨走上相同的道路的。

  


毕竟他们都已经一起以此为目标坚持了好多年了。

  


但是那时候的小森生病了。

  


也许是压力太大，也许是原本一直积攒着的负能量作祟。

  


一开始还能咬着牙熬下去，顶多在白滨的视野范围之外对这样的自己无能地迁怒。

  


但后来，事情发展地逐渐严重起来之后，他再也无法隐藏自己了。他的身体状况开始跟不上练习了，甚至常有练习后直接晕倒的情况。

  


某天，他终于在只有他和白滨两个人的舞蹈室里忽地大哭起来了。

  


白滨紧紧地抱住了蹲在地上痛苦的后辈，把自己的下巴紧紧贴着对方后辈，无声地落下了小森看不见的泪。

  


小森说，一想到如果舞蹈不成为职业级的话，自己就没有别的长处了，自己也无法继续在东京生活下去。

  


他拼命练习，却只导致这样的想法在脑海中无限盘旋，最糟糕的结果也一次次地出现在他的内心深处——被迫回到老家，做一个碌碌无为的卡车司机。

  


他的身体不适是从头疼开始的，可就算是在头脑不清醒的时候他也会时刻想到这个他绝对不想发生的结局。于是瞎磕一片止痛药便继续强撑，结果成了现在的结局。

  


这甚至比其他单纯身体上的创伤更让他沮丧。

  


最终，他选择了远离舞蹈，虽然学习也让他非常痛苦，但至少，他不用再将自己全部的将来押注在唯一的砝码上。

  


但小森本不是学习的好料子，只能说成绩中等。去了个普通的大学，明明在大学期间也拼了命地学习、社交了，可最终入职的困难还是让他回到了最开始的精神状态。

  


他回到家之后，鬼使神差地放下包就重新往车站跑，坐了一站下了车。

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


3.

  


这个舞蹈学校曾经是两人最憧憬的地方。

  


小森甚至没有踏入的勇气，他觉得自己这一身社畜行头实在是不适合这里。

  


要不是这学校开了过来，小森甚至都想不起，就在自己居住的地方附近，还有这样一个从前的自己绝对会喜欢的地方。

  


在这座城镇的每个人似乎都散发着独特的魅力，让小森自己觉得格格不入。

  


为了逃避街上的这种氛围，他还是壮了胆子进了学校。

  


和前台打了声招呼，他便到了白滨教学的教室后门附近。

  


哪怕只是从后门看，他也觉得自己的心回到了当初第一次被舞蹈吸引时候的样子，不是病痛带来的心脏疼痛，而是一种魅力在吸引他的心同步舞蹈的拍子，一同跳得激烈。

  


下课了，学生们都散了。小森进了门，静静地坐在地上，看着白滨对着大镜子擦着流不尽的汗。

  


“我想起以前的自己来了。”

  


“你说高中的时候？”

  


白滨仰着头大口喝着水，听到小森发问才拧上瓶盖，转到他的方向。

  


“不，我是说更早的时候。那个我还能纯粹做自己喜欢的事，不用考虑什么狗屁未来的时候。”

  


“是啊，谁又喜欢压力呢。”

  


短暂的沉默之后，小森忽然开口。

  


“亚岚君现在住这附近吗？”

  


“嗯，为了上班方便搬过来了，应该才不到一个月吧。”

  


“我今天能去你家过夜吗？”

  


“行啊。”

  


白滨把包整理好，单肩背上，手放在了舞蹈室的灯的开关上。

  


“还愣着干嘛，不是你说要去的吗，我今天下班了。”

  


小森急忙跑到门口，跟在白滨身后走了出去。

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


4.

  


白滨的家离舞蹈学校的距离不是一般的近，是步行十分钟就能到的距离。为此这也让小森吃了一惊，毕竟这块地方的房价也不是一般的贵。

  


小森脱了鞋就直接往沙发上一坐，再整个人蜷缩在了沙发的一角。

  


“你是刺猬吗？”

  


“差不多吧。”

  


“先去洗把澡吧，天也挺热的。”

  


白滨的声音从房间里传来，随后他便走到客厅，扔给小森一件明显不是白滨体型穿的宽松衣服。

  


“？”

  


“我妈叫我在家放着的，说要是有兄弟要来的话给人家穿，还说不是每个人都跟我这么娇小。”

  


“噗。”

  


这可能是小森这段时间以来第一次真心的笑。

  


小森打开淋浴，热水浇在身上的感觉让他发现自己居然还活着，甚至有了一点活着开心的实感。

  


他不知道这种感觉是这片很快会消散的水汽带给他的海市蜃楼还是他离开这里之后也能继续感受到的真实存在的幸福。

  


小森洗完澡后就随便擦了擦，跑到外面打开了电视。

  


今天有小森一直看的那个音番的录播。

  


在白滨洗完澡出来之后，就看到小森的眼神死死地盯着电视。

  


“干嘛啦，你这样就算是我也会害羞的好吧。”

  


“真的是亚岚君啊。”

  


“那可不，你当我这么多年都在干什么。”

  


白滨骄傲地微微抬起脸，看着电视里自己帅气的结束动作，似乎还满意地点了点头。

  


“被摇滚界的大人物邀请伴舞...前辈果然很厉害。”

  


“嗯？突然改叫前辈？”

  


“以前不就这么叫嘛，偶尔。”

  


“你开心就行。”

  


说着这句话的白滨的脸上没有任何生气的表现，反而带着满满的笑意，盘着腿坐在了小森旁边，跟他一起看起了节目，讨论哪个偶像可爱或者谁谁谁的新歌换风格了之类。

  


小森觉得这是他这周除了面试，说话最多的时候。

  


日复一日的重压甚至把他压得连自言自语的时间都没有了，他一回到家只想躺在床上，不论睡不睡得着，他都会这么做——不过大部分时间都能在两分钟内入睡，再在四五个小时之后起床，去寻找可能今天，也可能明天就会有的渺茫希望。

  


他厌倦了这样的生活，但又无法逃脱。

  


他知道不能放开生活的手，因为生活从来不会在有人想放手的时候紧紧抓住他、拯救他，而更像个看戏的群众，只冷漠地看着你坠入深渊，或是用尖利的话语将你的精神打入谷底。

  


白滨曾是他在东京唯一能依靠的人——与白滨没有联系的那段时间他自己成为了这样的人。

  


人总是需要一个依靠的。

  


于是他下意识地靠在了白滨的肩头，闭上眼睛。

  


他不想让难得的美好时光就这样无情地逃掉，他对那个无限死循环的所谓“日常”的厌恶越来越深。

  


“隼。”白滨的眼神完全没有朝向过小森，“你是不是又想逃了。”

  


“嗯。”

  


小森从来不对白滨撒谎。

  


“不能逃啊。”

  


“...”“我知道。”

  


略微哽咽的声音传来，白滨才终于低下头，看到了鼻头发红的小森装作没事人一样，眼泪却只流得越来越多。

  


白滨心疼小森，于是把小森的身子扶了起来，在他略微干瘪的唇上轻轻啄了一下。

  


“你要是想逃的话，就算没有人会把你拉回来，我也会不可能放手的。”

  


两人如此认真地盯着对方的眼睛看，可能还是第一次。白滨的眼神坚定得像刀刃，小森却像待宰的羔羊一样无力。

  


他羡慕白滨，但他不恨白滨。

  


他也很多次欺骗自己，把自己对白滨的感情描述成“爱慕”，而其实这样的感情里，“慕”只占了很少的一部分。

  


他拒绝不了白滨的眼神，他拒绝不了白滨的任何地方，他永远是白滨的后辈。

  


小森没想到能回答他的任何话语，只能用一个绵长的吻来回应对方的尖锐。

  


两人的呼吸逐渐急促起来，小森感受到温热的液体粘到了自己的脸上。他睁开眼，发现对方也成了和自己一样的羔羊。

  


“至少今晚，让我们救赎对方吧。”

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


5.

  


没有人活着是完全快乐的。

  


小森在早上洗澡的时候再次想。

  


在不打扰到白滨睡觉的情况下，小森打开了手机。

  


在那个“如何阻止一个想要自杀的人？”的提问下，最高赞的回答写着：

  


“我们假设这个人是‘你’——和你最爱和最爱你的人共享这份想死的痛苦。但永远不要想着痛苦会完全解除，只是人的感情认知中，“爱”是放在“痛苦”之上的。

  


既然如此，那么不如两个人一起痛苦地活下去吧。”


End file.
